Rosa Envenenada
by Gaiasole
Summary: Terry ha concluido su última representación de Enrique VIII y mientras los aplausos del teatro aún llegan a él una sombra parece proyectarse en su nueva vida, una vida en la que pronto serán tres. One Shot.


_Los vicios de los hombres quedan grabados en bronce; sus virtudes se escriben en el agua._

Enrique VIII (Obra)

_Nueva York. Diciembre de 1918_.

A sus pasos aún le seguía el estridente sonido de los aplausos había sido la última presentación de Enrique VIII y como siempre el teatro estaba a reventar, a su lado Karen Kleiss hablaba del éxito de su Ana Bolena mientras recibía un nuevo ramillete de flores, Terry se alejo de ella con una mueca burlona en el rostro, todas las actrices eran divas insoportables.

—Ah estado soberbio Sr. Grandchester.

Escuchó el cumplido pero no se detuvo a agradecerlo, se apresuro a entrar en su camerino y quitarse todo el vestuario de la obra, en Nueva York el frio diciembre había llegado en forma de nieve y el estaba ansiando recorrer las calles pálidas para llegar a su destino.

—¡Buenas noches Tom! –dijo Terry a uno de los técnicos que restaban en el teatro, después de eso abrió la puerta de la salida y una brisa fría lo atrapo de inmediato.

El actor se abrocho bien su abrigo y salió al ventoso frio, sus largos pasos lo hicieron recorrer las principales calles que a diferencia del año anterior se encontraban bien iluminadas, la gran guerra había terminado hacía casi un mes y la gente empezaba a recuperarse su nivel normal de vida, paro en uno de los escaparates y en un impulso compro una bufanda y unos guantes femeninos, su esposa le diría que se estaba adelantando mucho a la noche navideña pero a el poco lo importaba, una vez pagado el importe renovó su ritmo y por fin pudo ver la casa.

—¡Eh llegado! –anunció Terry al ver a su mujer salir a darle la bienvenida.

✩:✩:✩

**ROSA ENVENENADA**

POR: _GAIASOLE_

✩:✩:✩:✩:✩:✩:✩

—¿Son de angora? –Candy se puso los guantes mirando risueña a Terry—. Me sienta mal que me compres tantos regales antes de navidad, ¡No imagino cuantos presentes tendré que poner debajo del árbol este año!

—Espero que bastantes pecosa –él mismo le quito la bufanda de las manos y se la coloco en el cuello femenino—. ¿Qué tenemos para cenar esta noche?

—¡Estas de suerte! Hoy la cena la preparo la Sra. Parker, no tendrás que comer mis alimentos experimentales.

Terry pensó que en los últimos días Candy estaba demasiado distraída como para poder cocinar algo de aspecto presentable, él no había reclamado nada porque ese era uno de los asuntos en los que nunca se entrometía, la rubia llevaba ya un año aprendiendo a llevar la casa y no sería él quién tirara por borda sus esfuerzas.

—Un año –silbo por lo bajo sin escuchar lo que su esposa decía.

Recordó que dos años antes el había estado ahogado en alcohol y poco se enteraba del transcurso de los días, después se había reencontrado con Albert y este le había mostrado la situación precaria de Candy, se había sentido como un perfecto idiota y había regresado a Nueva York, no había retornado inmediatamente al teatro, en su lugar había estado trabajando en toda clase de puestos, desde _bar tender_ hasta taxista.

Había regresado con Susana y eso lo había consumido durante ese año. La ex estrella de Romeo y Julieta cada vez se hundía un poco más en su desesperación y estaba empeñada en arrastrarlo consigo, ella había perdido una pierna y el había perdido un poco de su alma, ella nunca pregunto que hizo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido y de haberlo hecho el probablemente habría mentido, de todas formas Susana formaba sus propias conclusiones sobre que hacía él o en quién pensaba.

—¿Estás pensando en ella verdad? En tú maldita Candy.

—Estoy pensando que hay que cambiarte el vendaje, ¿Debo llamar a tu madre?

—¿Por qué hacerlo Terry, te da asco ver mi falta de pierna?

—No se trata de eso –el pensó que nunca había sido tan dócil con ninguna mujer, Susana haría bien en no provocar a un perro ya rabioso—. Sabes que solo pienso en tu comodidad, ¿Prefieres que te ayude yo a cambiarlo?

—¡Llama a mi madre! –grito Susana apretando los dientes—. ¡Maldito seas!

Susana se había acomodado en la casa de su madre después de salir del hospital, la señora Marlowe y él no se llevaban nada bien pero en presencia de la enferma cada uno actuaba de forma educada aunque el no podía evitar comparar a esa mujer con la rectora del colegio San Pablo, y en cierta forma se parecían un montón, ambas se empeñaban en darles sermones de lo que se esperaba de él y el se empeñaba en hacer exactamente lo contrario.

En ese año se mato trabajando en toda clase de trabajos, no le interesaba regresar pronto al teatro, tardo mucho en darse cuenta que Susana regresaba continuamente al hospital cada vez tenía más enfermedades, todas ellas inventadas por ella misma, se había convertido en una mujer hipocondriaca que era alentada por su madre, el había estado en hospitales todo ese año, entrando y saliendo de ellos para ver a Susana que poco a poco se convertía en una rosa envenenada por la amrgura.

Fue durante uno de los nuevos ingresos al hospital que paseando por el pasillo escucho una voz que le detuvo el corazón. No se detuvo a pensar que estaba entrando a una habitación privada hasta que estuvo en medio de ella viendo a Candy, ella estaba igual de sorprendida que él, ninguno se deba cuenta de su extraña situación.

—¿Lo conoces Candy?

Como siempre fue ella la primera que despertó, desde la cama un hombre de cabello cano los miraba interrogante, ella lo llamo Martin y apenas inclino la cabeza en señal de asentimiento, ¿Cómo no se iban a conocer?

—Candy –llamo de nuevo el hombre—. Es hora de tu comida, ¿Por qué no vas con él joven a tomar algo? El pobre se ha puesto lívido al entrar.

Como siempre Martin intentaba buscarle novia a su enfermera privada, la rubia miro el brillo en los ojos del hombre que siempre se divertía jugándole bromas, pero esta vez no tenía idea de la situación a que la comprometía. Terry estaba muy cambiado, su rostro estaba más maduro y llevaba un poco de barba, era esbelto igual que siempre pero algunos músculos nuevos si que había formado.

La pareja salió en silencio y se dirigieron al comedor del hospital, Candy ni si quiera protesto cuando el pago todos los alimentos y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de las ventanas, la comida del hospital no era nada extraordinario pero aún así los dos comieron mecánicamente. Terry no podía para de mirarla, llevaba el cabello rubio trenzado, usaba un traje de enfermera pero no de ese hospital, estaba más delgada que antes pero aun seguía teniendo la misma piel nácar y la mirada verde de la que estaba enamorado.

—El señor Martin es mi jefe, llevó cuidándolo ya casi un año estoy convencida me contrato gracias a recomendación –dijo Candy de forma apresurada—. Siempre esta molestando con qué debo casarme, no sabe que ya estoy casada con mi profesión –dijo con una sonrisa tenue, como una vela que esta a punto de extinguirse.

—Candy –Terry tomo la mano de la rubio y la retuvo cuando ella intento alejarla—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Nueva York, porque no me aviste?

Los ojos verdes se empañaron, Terry se sintió un tonto pero no la obligo a contestar porque estaba obviamente abrumada, hizo algo que sorprendió a los dos por igual, se inclino y beso el puño de la rubia, luego se levanto de la mesa y salió rumbo a la habitación del señor Martin, ella nunca lo supo pero desde ese día estuvo al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos gracias al viejo cupido.

La segunda vez que se encontraron Terry lo planeo de manera casual, fue en medio de un parque donde Candy iba a alimentar palomas, ella de nuevo se mostro nerviosa pero le permitió sentarse a su lado.

—¿Cómo sigue el buen señor Martin? –pregunto Terry aunque sabía bien que el viejo se encontraba en perfecto estado y dispuesto a ayudarlo.

—La ultima vez en el hospital apenas hablamos –dijo Candy después de responder la pregunta, Terry estaba siendo muy cortés pero era obvio que solo estaba entrelazando nudos que ella poco entendía—. ¿Tú estabas enfermo por eso estabas en el hospital?

—No, estoy más entero que una roca –Terry rio al ver la confusión de la rubia—. Las pecas se te están agitando pecosa.

Ella le miro ofendida y luego se giro para que no viera su sonrojo, el reí igual que siempre y sintió como si el pasado la diera un golpe de nostalgia.

—Estaba en el hospital por Susana –confesó Terry sintiendo como la temperatura descendía—. Ingreso apenas hace dos días y hace casi dos semanas estaba en otro hospital y hace cuatro en otro más, no hace más que estar en hospitales y yo voy a verla a veces.

—¿Solo a veces? Deberías ser más considerado es tu prometida.

—No lo es, la propia Susana cancelo el compromiso. Ahora mismo no se bien que soy para ella, no hablamos mucho, de hecho ella pasa más tiempo quejándose que hablando.

Esa fue la primera de muchas ocasiones que ello se reencontraron, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que estaban cambiando, ella se enamoraba de él por segunda vez y él se encargaba de persuadirla para reanudar su relación, en algún momento no hubo mucha atrás, él propuso matrimonio y ella acepto, se casarón en presencia de un ministro y dos testigos, uno era Martín y el otro Albert, él ultimo estaba cauteloso, Terry no había cortado relaciones con Susana y por ello el tío abuelo William temía algún escandalo. Después de un año de matrimonio secreto Candy y Terry estaban próximos a celebrar la navidad.

—¿Por qué compraste los guantes de este color? –preguntó Candy a su marido que regresaba al presente.

—¿No te gusta? Podemos ir a cambiarlo mañana.

—No lo preguntaba por eso.

—¿Entonces porque? –Terry impidió que ella le diera una respuesta, ahora mismo la besaba y le quitaba de nuevo la bufanda, la beso en los labios y luego en el cuello, la estrecho contra su cuerpo y recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo femenino, recordó como en el teatro había extrañado su presencia, ella solo había podido ver su obra en una ocasión y fue de manera casi escondida, el rumor de su presencia no podía llegar a oídos de Susana.

—Si seguimos así la cena se enfriara y tu te pondrás como un oso.

—Ya me siento como un oso –dijo llevándola rumbo al dormitorio.

Fue el propio Terry quién recibió el correo de la mañana siguiente, no estaba seguro porque pero se había despertado a las tres de la mañana en punto y desde entonces no había conseguido quitarse la intranquilidad que llevaba sintiendo, Candy a su lado había estado dormida apenas con una ligera bata, estaba seguro de que ni si quiera había dado cuenta de la cadena de beso que el había prodigado por todo su cuerpo.

—Sr. Grandchester, ¿Qué quiere desayunar? –preguntó la señora Parker—. Ahora que termino su obra espero que no este de ocioso todo el día.

—Justo ese era mi plan señora, ¿Va usted a arruinarlo? –Terry sonrió al verla marcharse después de tomar nota del desayuno.

El actor fue a sentarse cerca de la chimenea que el mismo había encendido, como siempre que estaba en casa se había vestido solo con una camisa y un pantalón de vestir, iba descalzo una costumbre que había copiado a su mujer que a veces entraba a una habitación con el mismo sigilo de un gato. Reviso el correo que se trataba de propaganda, el periódico, el nuevo escrito para su obra y una nota con una letras qué el reconoció con desagrado, era de la señora Marlowe, lo estaban esperando con urgencia en el hospital St. John.

—La ultima urgencia de esa mujer me llevo a otro hospital para acomodarle las almohadas a Susana –dijo para si mismo.

—¿Qué tanto murmuras? –preguntó Candy mientras entraba en la habitación, la rubia se acerco a su marido y le paso los brazos por el cuello antes de besarlo—. Buenos días.

—Ahora si son buenos –respondió él correspondiendo el beso, no se separaron hasta que escucharon la llamada de la señora Parker a desayunar—. Candy necesito ir a un lado, ¿Te importaría desayunar sola?

—No tengo problema –dijo ella con una sonrisa que como siempre lo dejo atontado.

A las nueve menos cuarto Terry salió de su casa y tomo un taxi rumbo al hospital, reviso una vez más el mensaje de la señora Marlowe y memorizo el numero de habitación de Susana, le pareció extraño que en cuanto llegó al lugar un doctor esperaba por él.

—Soy el doctor Bryant, permítame decirle que es un gusto conocerlo señor Grandchester aunque me apena que sea en estás condiciones.

—¿Qué condiciones?

—Bueno señor Grandchester, usted ya debe imaginarlo porque la señora Marlowe me comento que en varias ocasiones usted menciono estar en contra de que Susana tomara tanta medicación.

Terry no había sido tan amable al decirle a la madre Susana que su hija se estaba convirtiendo en una drogadicta, la mujer le había dedicado tal mirada de odio que fue imposible que la rubia no notara la tensión del ambiente, mientras Susana se consumía en su odio, sus enfermedades y sus medicamentos él había estado disfrutando su matrimonio. Muchos dirían que era un maldito bastardo pero a él poco le importaba, la etiqueta de bastardo ya la tenía desde nacimiento así que las ofensas le resbalaban.

—Lamento informarle señor Grandchester que la señorita Marlowe murió esta mañana, cerca de las tres de la mañana.

Sintió como la piel se la erizaba, él no creí en coincidencias nunca había creído tal vez había sido la propia Susana quién lo había despertado aquella mañana.

: — :

Candy estaba un poco preocupada porque ahora que Terry había terminado con la obra de teatro pasaría casi todo el tiempo en casa y ahora si no habría forma que no se diera cuenta que ella estaba embarazada, estaba muy nerviosa y no había sabido como comunicárselo a su marido, sabía que el deseaba al nene tanto como ella, lo habían conversado igual que conversaban todo, su matrimonio era conocido por muy poca gente pero ahora con él bebé el anonimato no sería una opción, ¿Qué sería de Susana cuando lo supiera?

—Estás jugando un juego de doble filo –se había dicho ella muchas veces antes de darle el SI definitivo a Terry.

¿Pero acaso no había valido la pena? Con él había sido más feliz en un solo año que en toda su vida junta, lo amaba con tal arrojo que a veces se asustaba de pensar que harían el uno sin el otro, no creía que ninguno de los dos sobreviviera un nuevo alejamiento.

—Señora Grandchester –dijo la señora Parker entrando al comedor donde se encontraba Candy—. Hay una mujer esperándola en el living, me dijo que viene del hospital debe ser una de las nuevas enfermeras del señor Martin, sabe que siempre las envía para pedirle usted que vaya a verlo.

—Le he dicho que con un mensajero es suficiente –entonces notó la canasta en manos de la otra mujer—. ¿Vas hacer la compra?

—Si señora, ¿Quieres comer algo en especial?

—Que sea algo espectacular señora Parker, hoy le voy a soltar una bomba a mi marido y espero que la comida lo haga un poco más maleable.

Las dos rieron con la idea, Terry era igual de maleable que el hierro frio. Después de despedirse de la señora Parker la rubia se dirigió al living donde aun ardía el fuego de la chimenea, Candy recibió a la mujer con su mejor sonrisa y la invito a sentarse.

—El señor Martin no debió enviarla, ya le había avisado con antelación que iría a verlo mañana.

—El estaba preocupado por usted –la mujer se removía inquieta—. El se preguntaba como va su matrimonio.

—Pues igual que la última vez que lo visite, en este matrimonio somos muy felices –Candy se pregunto si la mujer tendría alguna especie de tic porque no dejaba de moverse—. Hoy mismo le diré que nuestro hijo nacerá dentro de siete meses, ¿Estaba Martin preocupado por eso? Ya le había prometido que se lo diría a Terry, además esos dos siempre están confabulando para gastarme una broma, ¿Vino usted a advertirme?

La mujer paro de moverse y guardo silencio por un largo rato que hizo incomodar a Candy.

—Usted debe ser la ultima enfermera que él contrato, cada semana cambia una, ¿Le está dando muchos problemas?

—No, ningún problema.

La mujer se disculpo con Candy y salió corriendo antes de que su anfitriona tuviera tiempo de hacerle algo, justo en la puerta choco con Terry que miro con extrañeza a la señora Marlowe salir de su casa, la mujer sollozaba de tal forma que algunos transeúntes se detenían a verla, el hijo del duque la tomo del brazo y la llevo consigo a una cafetería que quedaba cerca de su casa. Pasó una hora antes de que la mujer parara con el llanto.

—No tenía idea –dijo Terry cuando la vio más tranquila—. Si hubiera sabido lo de Susana habría ido inmediatamente, puede usted no creerme pero siento mucho su muerte.

—Debí escuchar tus advertencias, pero estaba tan ocupada lamentándome por Susana y ella estaba en iguales condiciones. Yo soy más culpable de su muerte que tú Terrence.

Él no admitió que no sentía ninguna clase de culpa pero lo dejo pasar, siguieron hablando de Susana, todo estaba preparado para su funeral y su entierro, la mujer le hizo prometer que no se presentaría a ninguno de los dos, él asintió y luego de pagar la cuenta regreso a casa, cuando llegó Candy le comentó el suceso con una extraña señora y el que no estaba seguro del propósito de la señora Marlowe decidió advertirle a su esposa que si se presentaba de nuevo ella debía avisarle inmediatamente a él, a la policía o a la señora Parker.

—Solo era una mujer inofensiva Terry.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo de Susana pero resulto no serlo tanto, ¡Haz caso de lo que te he dicho! –ordeno.

: — :

_Enero 1, 1919_.

Terry se negó a soltar a Candy cuando esta intentaba levantarse de la cama, había dormido hasta tarde luego de desvelarse en la fiesta de Año Nuevo, era un año que prometía mucho para el joven actor que pronto representaría _La tempestad_ en un prestigioso teatro de la ciudad y también sería el año que nacería su primogénito. Estaba tan contento que no dudo en iniciar una guerra de voluntades contra su esposa.

—¡Quiero desayunar ya Terry!

—Primero bésame y puede que después yo mismo te traiga el desayuno.

Candy sonrió al acariciarle el cabello castaño apenas era el primer día del año nuevo y ese hombre ya estaba con exigencias.

—Un beso por un desayuno –fingió meditar ella—. ¡Hecho!

**FIN**

✩:✩:✩:✩:✩:✩:✩

_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Y gracias por comentar, sean felices :)_

_1.1.13_

**ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**


End file.
